Woof?
by I-love-Russia-da
Summary: Germany is walking home after a meeting and then finds himself turned into a dog, he learned one lesson. Don't make England mad. He needs someone to care for him, and who is better then his big brother, the awesome Prussia? Includes Germancest in later chapters (but none when Germany is a dog) M for later chapters, starts of sweet and brotherly love!
1. Chapter 1

Germany walked back to his home after a meeting with England in a foul mood. The meeting itself had gone fine, but when England had brought up the world wars, Germany had gotten angry at him after he was reminded of what his country had done, he had yelled at England and picked up his coat turning to leave, until he felt something hit him in the back hard making him black out.

After he had woken up he was outside England's house and when he stood up he realized that he was no longer human. Due to England's magic while he had been angry Germany was now, a fully grown German shepherd dog. So now as he walked back to his home and up to his front door, he mental cursed England while he scratched at the door hoping that Italy or someone else would open it.

Prussia was doing his every day activities of feeding Gilbird and also drinking some beer. He had also planned a night out with Spain and France, they were going to get drunk and maybe Germany could come along, if he was done with his stupid meeting. Prussia suddenly heard someone scratching at the door; he walked to the front door to see a dog in front of him.

Germany looked up at Prussia and barked at him. He then walked passed him and walked into his house and sat down in front of Gilbert. He knew there was no point in trying to talk to Prussia because he wouldn't be able to understand him, so he just started pawing at his legs.

Prussia felt confused when he saw the dog walking past him and into the house, what the hell. But Gilbert saw the dogs face, and it was weird how much it reminded him of Ludwig. Prussia closed the door and sat down. He then started stroking the dog's head, "you look pretty awesome, and cute but still not as cute as Gilbird keseseses" Gilbert said.

Germany whined annoyed and shook his head so that Prussia couldn't pet him. He lifted his head high so that Prussia could see the iron cross necklace that he was wearing. When he had been turned into a dog he supposed that because the necklace was, originally around his neck in the first place so it couldn't have moved.

Prussia laughed when the dog moved his head away, then he saw how the dog lifted his head like he was trying to show him something. Then he looked down and saw the iron cross on the dog's neck, he looked at it closely and realized it was the exact same one his brother wore, it even had the same scratches on it. "West?" he asked uncertainly.

Germany barked and nodded his head and laid down whimpering. He was upset that he was a dog now, even more so because he didn't know how he was going to become human again. He laid his head on Prussia's lap looking up at him.

Prussia felt confused, but he knew for certain that this was his brother. Gilbert tilted his head as he saw West place his head on his lap, it felt weird knowing that this was his brother. "How did this happen? You were only at a meeting, what could you have done for this to happen? Plus how is this even possible" Gilbert was asking the questions like he expected an answer but then he realized that dogs can't talk.

Germany just whined and pawed at him. He didn't know how it had happened and he just wanted it to all stop. He had never thought that he would wish again for his older brother to look after him and tell him that nothing bad was going to happen, like he had done when Germany was younger and he had nightmares.

Prussia heard the dog whine and it was sad, he started to pick him up and give the huge dog a hug. "Don't worry west, I'll sort this out. I'll look after you until this weird thing wears off, maybe its some spell... wait... it was England wasn't it? Well I'll look after you until you turn back to normal, it would be fun, just like when you were smaller..."

Germany barked and licked Prussia's cheek in thanks surprised that even though he knew Prussia was strong he didn't think he would be able to pick him up. He pulled away from Prussia and jumped up onto the couch laying down on it tired from having to walk all the way from England's house.

Prussia laughed when he felt his cheek being licked. He then watched as West jumped on the couch and laid down yawning, he looked sleepy. Prussia got a blanket and placed it over West to make him more comfortable.

Germany looked up at him and licked his hand gently looking up at him happy that Prussia was being so nice to him. He grabbed hold of Prussia's sleeve and pulled him down onto the couch next to him.

Prussia felt ticklish as he felt his hand being licked, he smiled but then he felt West pulling at his sleeve trying to get him to lay down next to him. "Okay, okay, I get the hint, west" Prussia said as he lay down on the couch beside West, he then used his hand to wrap it around his brothers soft furry body. "I can't remember the last time we slept in the same bed, it must have been when you were really small and used to get nightmares."

Germany barked remembering his nightmares. He moved closer to Prussia and laid his head on his lap again. He felt foolish as he did so but also felt calmer at the same time, all the stress that he had been feeling for the past few weeks leaving as he rested his head on Prussia's lap.

"I think I prefer you like this, your more fun. Before you were always too busy to spend time with me, and you always had the unawesome paperwork to do, at least now we get to spend time together" Gilbert said as he stroked the dog's head. Prussia suddenly felt sleepy as he felt himself yawn, "good night west."

Germany licked Prussia's hand again and closed his eyes falling asleep on Prussia's lap. He also liked the way that he was going to be able to spend more time with his brother, and the fact that he didn't have to do paperwork anymore wasn't so mad either.

Prussia opened his eyes as the light from outside shone down on him. He stretched his arms as he smiled when he looked down at West who was still sleeping. He quietly removed himself from the sofa, being careful not to wake West. He then went to the kitchen to get some breakfast ready, he didn't know what he should feed his brother so he made two plates for West. One was dog food, and the other was his usual breakfast that he normally had all the time, and then Gilbert also made some for himself. He then walked back inside to the living room.

Germany woke up soon after and jumped down of the couch stretching then walked into the kitchen and growled at the dog food giving Prussia an evil look before moving to eat the plate of his usual breakfast. He didn't care if he was a dog at that moment or not, he wasn't going to lower himself to eating dog food.

Prussia laughed when he saw the evil glare from Wests eyes; he should have known that of course his brother wouldn't eat the dog food. Prussia ate his food as he watched the other finish with his.

Germany finished his food and picked up his plate carrying it to the sink and dropped it into the water giving Prussia a look. He might not have to do anything like he normally would, but he wouldn't let Prussia get away with not cleaning his house.

Prussia smirked as he saw his brother putting his plate away and then giving him a look. "Yeah yeah, I get it you still want the house be clean like the clean freak you are, even when you physically can't do it yourself. Daamn I feel like a mother, your aging me bro" Prussia said as he went down to the others eye level. Then he laughed "West, I think you need a bath."

Germany barked and looked up at the sink then back at Prussia, then back at the sink and then Prussia again. He obviously thought that him having a bath could wait until Prussia had finished washing the plates. Then after realizing that Prussia had called him a neat freak he growled at him quietly. In his opinion there was nothing more irritating that having his house dirty when he could clean it. So now that he couldn't he was going to make sure Prussia did.

Prussia saw the way West kept looking at the sink and then back at him, "you seriously want me to wash the plates" he said and then he saw West growling. He then placed his hands up in a surrender action, "okay okay I will" he said as he started to wash the dishes. Within 10 minutes he was done, and then he turned around and made a face at West. "Happy" he said as he folded his arms, he never liked cleaning.

Germany barked and nodded walking out of the room now that he knew the plates where clean. He looked back at Prussia and after he was still in a bad mood walked back up to him and jumped up on him, licking his cheek trying to cheer him up.

Prussia followed West out of the room, still feeling angry about washing up the dishes. But then he felt West jump on him, somehow he was able to catch West in his arms and not fall backwards. He then felt his face being licked, he giggled. He wasn't used to having such a loving brother, normally he wouldn't even hug him. "Look you can stop it, I am not in bad mood anymore" he said as he laughed

Germany barked at him and licked Prussia's cheek again. He didn't know why he was so happy to be able to play with his big brother but he was having so much fun at that point he didn't care. He jumped down from Gilbert and pawed at his leg wanting to play with him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Germany barked at him and licked Prussia's cheek again. He didn't know why he was so happy to be able to play with his big brother but he was having so much fun at that point he didn't care. He jumped down from Gilbert and pawed at his leg wanting to play with him._

Gilbert continued to laugh as he felt the rough tongue on his cheek and then West jumped down and started touching his leg, he was confused, what did west want? What do dogs like? "Do you want to play with me? Maybe with a ball, we can play catch. I remember you used to love playing it" Prussia said.

Germany barked nodding and jumped up at him again. He walked around Prussia and then ran of coming back with a ball in his mouth and started pawing at Prussia again. He wanted to play with Prussia as much as possible while he was a dog and didn't have to deal with the responsibility of being a nation.

Prussia smiled when he saw West return with a ball in his mouth, "Okay bruder, let's go outside" he said as he walked into the garden. He then threw the ball, it felt nice having West like this, Gilbert was starting to think he preferred his brother a dog then when he was a nation.

Germany ran off and brought the ball back to Prussia liking the way it felt to be so playful, and he now understood why Italy was so happy all the time, especially when he was messing around all the time.

Prussia watched as his brother brought the ball back, the ball was all wet with his brother's slobber but he didn't say anything as he continued to throw the ball, it was nice.

Germany continued to run after the ball and bring it back barking at him happily. He was wondering if he had to become human again then almost slapped himself for thinking so. He had to look after his country after all.

After an hour of playing Prussia collapsed onto the floor, West had a lot of energy. But Prussia was feeling tired, he wasn't a country anymore so he got tired more easily. He knew he was disappearing and that he would have to go one day but it hurt that he was going to leave West all alone.

Germany looked at Prussia strangely and walked up to him licking his cheek. After years of his brother telling him he was fine he had forgotten that he didn't have a country anymore. He whined and pawed at him trying to make sure he was alright.

Prussia tried to smile for his brother, he had to act fine. He couldn't let West worry, he stood up as he felt Ludwig's paw on his face. He then picked him up and walked inside, "No offense but you stink, you need a bath quick"

Germany whined but didn't fight him knowing that he did smell bad. He licked Prussia's cheek again still worried about him but didn't press on it, knowing that if something was wrong Prussia would tell him.

Prussia felt sad when he saw the sad look in Wests eyes, but he didn't say anything more about his weak state. "I'm fine bro don't worry about a thing" he said as he lay West down and started filling the bath with some warm water and soap.

Germany laid his head on Prussia's lap again waiting quietly as he waited for the bath to be done. When it was he climbed into and sat down not really knowing how to wash himself, so he looked up at Prussia for help.

Prussia then remembered that West couldn't bathe himself, he started to blush slightly. "I haven't bathed you since you were a child" Prussia said as he started to place some shampoo in Wests fur.

Germany let out a bark like laugh when he saw Prussia blushing and shook his fur getting Prussia wet. He barked at him trying to tell him how funny he looked as he was bathed. Prussia laughed when he felt water being thrown on him, then saw the laughing face of West. "Hey you can't do that" he said with a laugh as he threw some cold water at West.

Germany shook the cold water at him again and barked at him again licking Prussia's cheek happily. He couldn't believe how happy and foolish he was acting just because he was having fun with his brother he hadn't even had that much fun when he was younger.

Prussia felt happier than he had for a while, he laughed as he felt the cold water drip on him. He looked down at himself as he noticed how soaking wet he was. He would change after bathing his brother, how weird that sounded. Prussia then saw some bubbles around the bath, it looked kind of magical. Prussia laughed some more before finishing washing Ludwig.

Germany jumped out of the bath and shook the excess water and then ran out of the room and to his own room grabbing a towel and bringing it back to Prussia so he could help him get dry. He barked at Prussia to get his attention and handed him the towel.

Prussia watched as West jumped out of the bath and shakes his wet fur, Gilbert groaned when he felt even more water being thrown o to him, he than noticed his hair was ruined, and then he saw West started walking away with his fur dripping wet, but then he returned a few minutes later with a towel, Prussian used the tower to start drying off West.

He whined and licked Gilbert's cheek again. He noticed how wet Gilbert was and once he was dry ran out getting out another towel and some extra clothes for Gilbert dragging them on the towel to the bathroom for him.

Prussia smiled when he saw Ludwig get him some clothes to wear and another towel, "Thanks bro" he said as he started to get changed straight away.

Ludwig covered his eyes with his paws before walking out of the room. Gilbert seemed to forget that despite being a dog he was still his brother and he didn't want to see Gilbert getting dressed.

Gilbert laughed as he saw his brother walk out, he was such a prude. After Gilbert finished getting changed he then started fixing his hair before returning to West.

Ludwig looked up and gave Gilbert a cold look, obviously scolding him for changing while Ludwig was in the same room as him. He growled at him and laid down resting his head across him paws.

Prussia saw the cold look from West, and then he laughed. He must be mad at him for changing in front of him, but Gilbert didn't get it. He changed in front of everyone, he didn't care who looked it wasn't like he had anything that wasn't awesome, well there was one person he wouldn't change in front of, and that was France, he did that once and had a very uncomfortable experience.

He growled at him and turned away from him. He then stood up and walked towards Gilbert nipping at his hand harshly not caring if it hurt. Gilbert might not mind changing in front of anyone but Ludwig did he in fact hate changing in front of anyone.

Gilbert was shocked when he felt pain in his hand. "What the hell was that for?" he asked harshly, as he backed away from Ludwig. "That was really uncalled for" he said feeling a bit hurt, Ludwig had never hurt him before. Prussia walked away to get his hand patched up.

Ludwig felt bad and followed him whining softly and licked at the mark on his hand. He was really sorry that he had hurt Gilbert, not knowing why he had hurt Gilbert and pawed at his leg trying to let him understand that he was sorry.

Prussia sat down on his bed as he started bandaging his hand, he knew that if he was still a country then it would heal quicker but now that he wasn't, he knew it was going to take a while to heal. Prussia sighed and then felt Ludwig whining, and then licking his patched up hand. Gilbert smiled, he knew that Ludwig was sorry but it still hurt. "I forgive you West" he said as he stroked his head.

Ludwig whined again and rested him head in Gilbert's lap. He didn't know what had happened to make him want to hurt his brother. Even though Ludwig would never admit it to anyone, he admired Gilbert because even though he wasn't a country anymore he was still so strong and happy when ever Ludwig saw him.

Gilbert lay back on his bed and thought about how much time he had left on this place with Ludwig, he wondered what will happen to Germany when he isn't around anymore. "I am going to miss you so much" Prussia said softly and he didn't even know what he was saying until the words left his mouth.

Ludwig looked at Gilbert strangely and jumped onto his chest looking down at him. He started pawing at Gilbert's face trying to get him to tell him

Gilbert smiled slightly when he saw Ludwig touching his face. "What is it, West?" Prussia asked as he felt the weight of Germany on him.

Ludwig growled and gave him a look. He wanted to know what Gilbert meant when he said he would miss him. "West, I was wondering what would you do if I disappeared? Would you even care? Or would you be happy that your annoying brother will be gone?" Prussia said it as he gave a slight laugh.

Ludwig whimpered and licked him. Of course he would care if Gilbert died. He lay down on Gilbert's chest whimpering and licking his cheek.

Gilbert laughed when he felt Ludwig's tongue on his face, and then he felt a bit guilty when he heard Wests whimpers. "Don't worry Bro, I am not leaving any time soon" Prussia said, and then he felt like bad, he shouldn't have let his mask down, he let his brother see his hidden side. "I will always be here next to you... who else will annoy you and make sure you don't spend all your time doing paperwork."

Ludwig barked and rested his head on his Gilbert's chest. He felt as though Gilbert was hiding something from him and whimpered again, trying to get Gilbert to open up to him. Prussia was about to start talking when he heard a knock on the door and someone running up the stairs.

Ludwig growled at the door walking up to it growling and scratching at the door.

Prussia got up and followed West to the door, Gilbert opened the door to see someone unexpected, and someone who loves pasta...

Gilbert looked down at West and knew that it would be better if he left him with Italy, they seemed close and Italy wouldn't make West sad or upset with that kind of attitude of his.

Ludwig looked back at him. He turned back to Italy and then jumped back onto Gilbert's bed laying down.

Italy doesn't seem to notice that the dog was Germany, "Prussia do you know where Germany is? We had a date planned..." Italy said as he walked into the room and gave an odd look to the dog on Prussia's bed. Prussia signed and smirked at Ludwig.

Ludwig growled at Gilbert and curled up into a ball. He had forgotten that he had a date with Italy. But now that he was a dog he didn't care as much

"Oh do you now?" Prussia said softly, as he laughed as West curled up. "Well he told me to tell you that he won't be able to make it because... he is feeling sick... but in actual fact he on a date with... Japan" Prussia said as he tried not to laugh.

Ludwig looked up at him and growled at Gilbert loudly. He didn't know what Gilbert was doing but he knew that when he turned human again he would be in trouble with Japan and Italy.

"Yeah and also he didn't want anyone to know... but I will tell you because we are such good friends" Gilbert said as he placed his arms around Italy. "But he had to go to the doctors a few hours ago, and he found out he has... Genital Herpies... so watch out if you are going to..." Prussia said as he made a rude gesture with his hands. Prussia laughed when he saw Ludwig growling, this was too much fun to pass by. It would be funny to see what happens when he is human again.

"Don't mind my dog, he is normally such a good boy" Gilbert said as he laughed and pet Wests head. "This is payback for all those times you annoyed me bro," he whispered into Ludwig's ear and smiled. This was all a joke, he would phone up Japan and Italy later and tell them he was lying, but first he would let Ludwig worry.

Ludwig growled and pushed Gilbert to the floor and sat on him growling, but also giving him a successful look knowing that he wouldn't be able to get up. He looked over at Italy and barked at him.

Gilbert suddenly felt himself being pushed back onto the floor, and then he looked up to see West sitting on him making sure he wouldn't be able to get up. He then saw the look on Ludwig's face as he smirked at Gilbert.

Then Gilbert laughed as he watched Italy run out of the room close to tears, he knew that Italy was terrified easily but wow. Prussia then turned his gaze back towards Germany. "Bruder it was a joke, now get off me" Prussia said as he put his hands up in a surrender action, then he tried to hold in his laughs. "You might pass the herpes on to me" Prussia said as he laughed.

Ludwig growled again and laid down on him making it impossible to get up no matter how hard he might try. He growled and put his paw over Gilbert's face.

Prussia couldn't speak anymore as he felt Wests paw on his mouth, also stopping him from laughing. Gilbert then decided to tickle his brother, could dogs be tickled?

He growled at him and then started to lick his face all over. He then barked at him and jumped of him running out of the room. Prussia knew he was forgiven when West started licking his face, but then he was surprised what Ludwig started running out of the room. Gilbert got up and started to wipe himself clean; he was covered in saliva gross but nice at the same time. After he was clean he started searching for Ludwig.

Ludwig was hiding under the kitchen table waiting for Gilbert to come in. Prussia searched all the rooms and couldn't find Ludwig anywhere. Gilbert gave up and walked into the kitchen, and then decided to grab a beer.

Ludwig ran out from under the table and stood on his back legs pushing Gilbert. Gilbert was about to take a sip of his beer when he felt Ludwig pushing his legs, he looked around to see West looking up at him.

"Hey West, I was thinking we should go outside, you know I have been cooped up in this house since you came back from the meeting. I wouldn't mind going over to Spain's house or even Frances" Gilbert asked as he thought about the last time he saw his friends.

Germany barked in agreement. Even though he didn't really like either of Gilbert's friends, he wasn't going to stop his brother from seeing them. He barked at Gilbert again and nudged his leg.

Gilbert smiled when he saw Ludwig's response. "Come on; let's walk to Spain's house. I know you prefer him to France any day," Prussia said as he opened the front door

Ludwig barked and followed him out the door making sure Gilbert locked the door. After he was sure he started walking in the direction he knew Spain's house was in.

Prussia was walking alongside Ludwig when he suddenly noticed England and France walking towards them... Germany growled at them and stopped walking fighting the urge to go and bite England.

Gilbert watched as West tried to not bite the other men, but Prussia just wondered why. He should bite him for what he did to him, and Prussia wanted to hurt them for what the British man did to his little brother. Prussia frowned as he watched Arthur and Francis walk towards West and himself with grins on their faces.

Ludwig stayed by Gilbert's side growling at the two of them while they smirked. He wanted to bite England so badly, but knew that nothing would come out of it.


End file.
